We Are Bestfriend Forever!
by SternAce Duncan
Summary: Kedua Reploid ini, bersama dengan Rivalnya, telah terdampar dari luar angkasa ke dalam bumi. Parahnya, mereka ditransfer dari tahun 20XX ke tahun 2000-an. Dan sejak kedatangan mereka di Bumi, kekacauan menghantui dunia. Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Jeremie dkk untuk menolong mereka? NB : FF ini mungkin akan nyambung ke Kenangan Masa Lalu .-.


**We Are Bestfriend Forever!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Thomas Romain & Tania Palumbo, Moonscoop**

**and**

**Capcom**

* * *

.

.

*DUAR!* *DUAR!* * BAM!*

Peperangan sengit terjadi di sebuah planet asing, di mana para cyborg ciptaan ini sedang berperang dengan musuhnya (lupa julukannya apa -_- ) dan MegaBuster pun bersemburan dimana-mana.

"Zero! Awas!"teriak X ketika melihat ada sebuah monster yang mendekati Zero (Zero Maverick ya :3, gak suka sama yang Omega)

*SHING!*

Saber hijau milik Zero pun berhasil menebas monster itu sampai terbelah dua dengan sekali tebasan.

"Terima kasih, X! Kau memang yang terbaik untukku!"ucap Zero.

"Tidak apa!"jawab X.

Mereka melanjutkan perang lagi dengan monster-monster dan robot-robot jahat itu.

Seketika..

"Tolong! X! Zero!"teriak seseorang.

Mereka berusaha mendengar, dan mencari sumber suara, ternyata itu adalah..

"CIEL?!"

"Serahkan dirimu, atau gadis ini akan kuantar ke dunia lain!"ancam , pemimpin dari musuh Zero dan X.

"Kau! BITCH!"

What? Sejak kapan Zero pake kata-kata seindah mutiara itu? Ketularan X yah?

"Menyerah atau.."

segera mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. "Kuantar dia ke alam lain!"

"Hah! Itu teleport gun! Jangan!"teriak Zero.

"Tembak dia, X!"

"Tidak bisa!"bantah X.

"Mega Buster-ku akan menghancurkan mereka berdua! Aku tidak tega T_T"X sekarang berlagak kasihan.

"Gawat! GAWAT!"Zero mulai panik.

"Oke, begitu? UCAPKAN SELAMAT TINGGAL UNTUKNYA! HAHAHAH!"Dr. Tania menembakkan teleport gun ke arah angkasa dan melempar Ciel.

"CIEL!"teriak Zero dan X.

BAM!

X langsung nekat menembak Dr. Tania sampai Dr. Tania jatuh dan kayaknya sampai meninggal.

"Zero! Sebaiknya kita pergi ke lubang itu sebelum terlambat!"ajak X.

"Okelah!"

Zero dan X pun mengaktifkan Dash dan memasuki lubang itu, dan seketika lubang itu menghilang.

.

.

In French..

.

.

"Semangat!"

Odd berusaha untuk push up, dia belakangan ini berniat untuk membuat badannya menjadi agak berisi (ingat? Episode Tip Top Shape :D ).

"Berapapun kau akan push up, kau tidak akan bisa gemuk, karena itu hanya membuatmu semakin kurus saja!"ejek Ulrich.

"Hei! Jangan meremehkanku! Aku sudah gagal menjalani rencana pertamaku, jadi aku tidak mau rencana yang kulakukan sekarang ini gagal lagi!"sahut Odd dengan jengkel.

"Kenyataannya itu takkan berhasil.."gumam Ulrich.

"APA?! DIAM KAU!"Odd mulai membentak dan segera menghentikan semua kegiatannya (kecuali bernafas :3) dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

*PAM!*

"Haha, apa dia benar-benar marah?" kata Ulrich dalam hati setelah melihat aksi Odd membanting pintu.

.

In Park...

"Huf!"

Odd langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dengan posisi telentang menghadap langit.

Dia menghayal sebentar.. "Apa perkataan Ulrich benar?"gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba, Odd melihat suatu lubang muncul tepat di atasnya, lubang itu membesar dan mengeluarkan 1 benda, dan jika dilihat dari dekat, itu adalah orang.

*BRAK!*

Benda itu menimpa Odd!

"AHK!"lirih Odd.

"Auh, eh..? Maaf.."kata orang itu. Belum sempat orang itu beranjak datang lagi orang lain yang menimpuk mereka berdua.

*GUBRAK!*

"Auch! Hhh.. Ini di mana?"tanya salah satu orang yang berada di tingkat paling atas(?)

Ternyata dia tidak menyadari kalau dia adalah kunci keselamatan dari 3 orang di bawahnya.

"Zero! Zero! Kau di mana?"teriak orang itu sambil memasang mata elang.

"Pff! DASAR BODOH! KAU TIDAK SADAR KALAU AKU SUDAH JADI TEMPAT DUDUKMU?!"bentak orang yang dimaksud (Zero).

"Oho, maaf. Hehehe."orang itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ah, Ciel.. Maafkan aku.. Mari aku bantu!"Zero segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Ciel.

"Unh, terima kasih.."ucap Ciel, mukanya memerah.

Zero dan Ciel senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila, sedangkan X sedang baffled melihat fenomena alam(?) yang menimpa kedua temannya ini.

"Ciel, aku suka jika kau senyum."oho, Zero mulai merayu!

"..."Ciel menanggapinya dengan senyum dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening..

.

"Hei Zero! Sadar!"suara X menyadarkan Zero dari lamunannya.

"Uh, hah, X! Kau mengagetkanku!"sahut Zero.

"Dari pada kau melamun terus!"celetuk X sambil tersenyum.

"Hentikan itu. Aku benci senyuman!"kata Zero sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hng, tapi kalau Ciel yang senyum?"goda X dan membuat Zero sangat-sangat marah.

"ROCK!"teriak Zero.

X menjulurkan lidahnya, sementara Ciel tertawa melihat tingkat laku kedua rivalnya itu.

"Pfft!"

Eh? Ternyata mereka tidak sadar kalau dari tadi sudah ada yang 'bad mood'. Ya, dialah Odd Della Robbia yang lagi ngegalau (ralat. CEMBURU) karena melihat mereka bertiga.

"Ah, maaf.."ucap Zero.

"Huh, ya, tidak apa-apa.."jawab Odd sambil menepis-nepis lututnya.

Odd sangat heran. "Mahkluk apa ini?"pikirnya dalam otaknya (REMEMBER : kalau berpikir itu kan pake otak, bukan pake hati :v )

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Zero. Kami datang dari luar angkasa, kami terdampar di sini.."kata Zero sambil menjabat tangan Odd.

"Hng, namaku X, dan dia adalah Ciel."ucap X.

"Oh, okelah. Oh ya, kalian mau ikut denganku? Aku akan membawa kalian pada teman-temanku."usul Odd.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih!"jawab Ciel dengan nada yang senang.

Odd tersenyum dan memimpin mereka sampai ke pabrik.

Sesampainya di pabrik..

.

.

"Halo, Jeremie.."

"Hei Odd! Kau di mana saja?! Kami mencarimu tahu!"

"Eh, jangan marah dulu! Aku ingin memperkenalkan beberapa orang pada kalian!"

"Hah? Orang? Hati-hati! Bisa saja mereka adalah Spectre!"

"Uh, datang saja ke sini! Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Aku ada di ruang scanner bersama Ulrich dan lainnya!"

DERP

"Hei, cepat pergi ke lantai lab! Dasar!"

"Ya oke! Kami akan segera ke sana."

Phone end..

.

"Mereka? Siapa?"tanya Zero.

"Temanku. Kan tadi kubilang."jawab Odd.

"Oh."balas Zero singkat.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu elevator pun terbuka.

"..."

Jeremie dan lainnya terkejut ketika melihat sosok Zero, X, dan Ciel.

"Jeremie, semuanya, perkenalkan, ini Zero, X, dan Ciel. Mereka dari sebuah planet di ruang angkasa. Mereka terdampar di sini, katanya.."ucap Odd sambil menunjuk ke arah Zero dkk.

".. Salam kenal.."ucap Ulrich.

.

.

"Sekarang, kalian boleh tinggal di sini untuk sementara, mungkin kita bisa jadi teman baik!"kata Aelita.

"Ya, itu benar!"susul Ciel.

"Kami akan ke sini setiap pulang sekolah. Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi hubungi aku dengan ini."ucap Jeremie sambil menunjuk SuperKomputer beserta Hearphone-nya.

"Oke."

.

.

.

* * *

_**To Be the Next Chapter...!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**This is my first crossover fanfic, so please critic this fanfic .-.**


End file.
